Vanessa is a gardener. She plants $6$ rows of irises in a garden. Each row has $10$ irises. How many irises did Vanessa plant in the garden?
Answer: The number of irises that Vanessa planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of irises planted in each row. The product is $6\text{ rows of irises} \times 10\text{ irises per row}$ $6\text{ rows of irises} \times 10\text{ irises per row} = 60$ irises